veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phillipe Pea
Phillipe is a French pea from France. He and his brother, Jean Claude, speak in a French accent, but they both speak in different tones. Phillipe and Jean Claude can often annoy Bob the Tomato, and they are mostly never seen whithout eachother. He is also different his from his brother is because he is shorter. Appearance Phillpe Pea is a green small pea with head beady eyes and nose The differance can do their clothing and freckles no freckles. Acting *Worker in "Rack Shack and Benny" ' ' *Philistine in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" ' ' *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" ' ' *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" ' ' *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space!" ' ' *Defender of the Wall, Ark Peas and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall" ' ' *Worker, Salesman Worker #2 and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" ' ' *Larry the Cucumber in "King George and the Ducky" ' ' *Wheels and Teresh Peaoni in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" ' ' *Servant #2, Red Hat and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" ' ' *Restauranteurs and Ninevite in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" ' ' *Himself and Fries Peas in "The Star of Christmas" ' ' *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto- Tainment!" ' ' *Reuben in "The Ballad of Little Joe" ' ' *Worker in "An Easter Carol" ' ' *Owner and Hair in "Sumo of the Opera" ' ' *Egyptian Guard in "BabySitter in De-Nille on "Duke and the Great Pie War" ' ' *Football Player and Angel in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" ' ' *Coward and Guard #2 in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" ' ' *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" ' ' *Himself, Parade Peas, Football Player and Angel in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" ' ' *Worker in "Moe and the Big Exit" ' ' *Himself in "God Made You Special" ' ' *Munchie Mayor in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" ' ' *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" ' ' *Policeman and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" ' ' *Reporter and Boo Boo Bird Festvial in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" ' ' *Candarda Officer in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" ' ' *Gustav's Men #2 in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" ' ' *Gopher in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" ' ' *Worker and Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" ' ' *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" ' ' *Himself in "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" ' ' *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" ' ' *Oui in "The Little Drummer Boy" ' ' *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" ' ' *Pierre and Himself in "The Pennliess Princess: God's Little Girl" ' ' *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" ' ' *Guard in "Lettuce Love One Another" ' ' *Himself in "Happy Tooth Day on "The Little House that Stood" ' ' *Phillipus Pea-Torian and Himself in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" ' ' *Miles and Himself in "Merry Larry and The True Light of Christmas" ' ' *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" ' ' *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" ' ' *Castle and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" ' ' *King and Himself in "King of the Quest" ' ' *Himself in "Princess in Wonderville" *Boo Boo Bird Festvial and Himself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Himself in "The New Job" *Himself in "Peter Dam: The Boy Who Flew" *Himself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Himself in "Family Road Trip" *Himself in "That's What Friends Do" *Himself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Himself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Aye Aye Captain and Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Candarda Officer and Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Princess and Himself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Jack's and Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Himself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Himself in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Inspicable Me" *Himself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Coat and Himself in "Stories is a Coat Closet" *Death and Himself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Sheltered and Himself in "Sheltered in Loved" *Bubble and Himself in "Bubble Veggies" *Cion and Himself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Chatchit child #5 and Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol *Chipmunk and Himself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Himself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Himself in The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Robin Hood and Himself in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Nharlie and Himself in "Nharlie and Sola" *Crib and Himself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Scavenger and Himself in "Scavenger Hunt" *Finsterlla and Himself in "Finsterlla" *Himself in "Arthur" *Himself in "Martha Speaks" *Himself in "Curious George" *Himself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Tiger and Himself in "The Jungle Book" *Himself in "Maya & Miguel" *Himself in "Cyberchase" *Valentine and Himself in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Mouse and Himself in "Cinderella" *Santa Hat and Himself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Himself in "Seaside Vacation" *Guard and Himself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Himself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Giraffe and Himself in "Go Wild" *Prince and Himself in "Castle Capers" *Danny and Himself in "Peter Pan" *Shamrock and Himself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Prince and Himself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Worker and Himself in "King William and Bunny" *King and Himself in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Wheels, Teresh Peaoni and Himself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Himself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Ghost and Himself in "The Night Before Halloween" *Reuben and Himself in "The Ballad of Little Jenna" *Himself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Guard and Himself in "Aladdin" *Himself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War *Turkey and Himself in "The Night Before Thanksgiving" *Football Player, Parade Peas, Angel, Claw Guy's Soldier and Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Egyptian Guard and Himself in "The Prince of Egypt" *Tinker Bell and Himself in "Tinker Bell" *Guard and Himself in "Lango" *Customer and Himself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Guard and Himself in "A Panther's Life" *Flag and Himself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Pirate and Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Reuben and Himself in "The Tale of an Empress" *Reporter and Himself in "Eliott and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Willam: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Boo Boo Bird Festvial and Himself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Gopher and Himself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Himself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Lion and Himself in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Himself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Giant Gentle Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Susan and Himself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Young Flint and Himself in "Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs 2" *Pelican #2 and Himself in "Finding Nemo" *Roz and Himself in "Monsters Inc" *Atta and Himself in "A Bug's Life" *Sawyer and Himself in "Toy Story" *Cobbymonster and Himself in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Little Beeper and Himself in "The Muppets" *Himself in "Two for the Road" *Kahn and Himself in "Chinatown" *Beaver and Himself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Girl and Himself in "Madagascar" *Ned and Himself in "Planes" *Dog and Himself in "Blue's Room" *Lou Lou Who and Himself in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Himself in "Spider-Man" *Himself in "The Backyardigians" *Rapunzel and Himself in "Regular Show" *Danny and Himself in "Blue's Clues" *Wendy Darling and Himself in "Dora the Explorer" *April and Himself in "Little Bill" *Alicia and Himself in "Go Diego Go" *Florence and Himself in "Doogal" *Himself in "Walle-E" *Guard and Himself in "Pinky and the Brian" *Himself in "iCarly" *Himself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Himself in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Roll and Himself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Hooly and Himself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Himself in "The Junior Asparagus New School" *Himself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Himself in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Himself in "VeggieTales" *Silly Songs With Robots Host #2 in "Veggie Carnival" *Himself in "Hop" *Reuben in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Nuttist Nutcracker" *Himself in "The VeggieTales Elimination Show" *Reuben in "The Good The Bad And The Silly" *Himself in "The Kid Crayon Crap" *Reuben in "The Fastest Dodgeball in the West" *Himself in "Lunt's Labratory" *Himself in "VeggieTales From the Ark" Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:Hop Category:Lunt's Labratory Gallery Cp (2).jpg|Phillipe Pea as Phillistne in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" 67420 156961867671995 156959537672228 328841 4617978 n.jpg|Phillipe in "Josh & The Big Wall" Peas 001.jpg|Phillipe as Larry the Cucumber in "King George and the Ducky" Pea 2.png|Phillipe Pea in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" Ruben concept.jpg|Concept art for Phillipe as Reuben in "The Ballad of Little Joe, The Ballad of Little Jenna, The Tale of an Empress, Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape, The Good The Bad And the Silly and The Fastest Dodgeball in the West" Christophe.jpg|Phillipe in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" PeaNezzer.jpg|Phillipe in "It's A Meaningful Life" Oui.jpg|Phillipe as Oui in "The Little Drummer Boy" Pierre Phillipe.jpg|Phillipe as Pierre in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Pierre concept.jpg|Concept art for Philipe as Pierre in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Christmaspea.jpg|Phillipe as Elf Pea in Merry Larry and the True Light Of Christmas Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Pinocchio Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:Celery Night Fever Category:The Tale of an Empress Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:The New Job Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Inspicable Me Category:Gravity Rises Category:Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2 Category:Pizza Angel Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything And Me Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Little House That Stood Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Supporting Characters Category:Kids Category:Lettuce Love One Another Phillipe Pea Phillipe Pea Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Bubble Veggies Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:The Ballad of Little Jenna Category:Sonic veggie X